


First meetings

by Crombie



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crombie/pseuds/Crombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time the Twelfth Doctor meets River.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First meetings

The Tardis had landed many minutes ago, but the door had remained tightly shut with the doctor still inside, fingers slightly shuffling over the knob of the lock, forehead resting against the humming wood. A debate raged inside the timelord's mind, and as soon as it seemed one side of the argument had seemingly won out the fingers would start to assertively grasp the lock to begin the slight turn that would release the latch, only for the counter-argument to erupt ferociously in retaliation. Then he would relax his grip and bang his head against the door in frustration, crying out loud at his own indecisiveness.

In the end he knew he couldn't turn back. He had wanted to see River Song, and that's why he'd brought the Tardis here. How could he ever walk away. Eventually, his desire to see her overpowered his trepidation at what her reaction might be to his new body. 

He took a very deep breath, gripped the lock, sharply twisted it, and threw the door open, stepping out with the resolution of a man plunging into a pool so deep he couldn't see the bottom, and was certain to drown. He expected to see River sat with her back to him perhaps, teasing him with her nonchalance, or standing in the middle of the floor waiting impatiently for him to come out, her clothes in a pile at her feet. But instead there was...nothing. An empty room. 

He immediately recognised it as River's private rooms at Luna University. Now he thought about it, he'd been so preoccupied with nervousness he hadn't paid attention to where he had programmed the Tardis to go in her time-stream. He'd just did his usual dance of pressing buttons and turning switches whilst thinking of River and expecting the ship's telepathic circuits to do the rest. Evidently he'd landed during her tenure as an archaeology professor. All the faculties rooms at Luna University were large and opulent, and decorated based on various periods and places in history. The theoretical physics professor, who because of his staggering intellect and innumerable eccentricities had befriended the doctor within thirty seconds of meeting him, had rooms based on 41st millenial Kh'lau culture. The Martian Literature professor's were based on Martian culture of the 28th century. River's rooms looked exactly like they would belong in Oxford University of the 20th Century- all dark wood , leather and brass. The walls were mostly obscured by towering bookcases, packed to bursting with a variety well-loved dusty history tomes. There were gaps between bookcases where the walls panelled with dark fragrant wood would peek through, their finely polished surfaces glinting from the soft orange glow given off from the ornate brass chandelier suspended from the ceiling. At the far end of the room was River's giant mahogany desk-untidy as usual, the Doctor noted. Pages and pages of hand-written notes, maps and illustrations littered the surface.

She must not be here, the Doctor concluded. Sighing deeply, he took the opportunity for once last look around the room that had so much of his wife written on it that it might as well be a part of her body. He turned to leave, when a voice came from the gap between two doors to his left that he hadn't noticed until now. 

“Hi sweetie. I'm just doing the finishing touches to my make-up, won't be a sec.”

The Doctor froze. How many hundreds of years had it been since he had heard that voice? It musical tones filled his hearts with delight, to the point where he momentarily forgot his initial trepidation and instead stood in the middle of her carpet grinning and wigggling his toes inside of his shoes like an excited child.

“I wondered when you were going to come out. I know you like to do your final checks but it was getting ridiculous.” 

The playful tone snapped the Doctor back to reality, and his head began to dart around desperately. Now he was this far he had no idea what do do, he hadn't accounted for the possibility of her not seeing him as soon as he'd stepped out of the tardis and made his grand entrance. This new body was more comfortable with a grand entrance it would seem. Ideas raced through his head like jockeys on the track vying for pole position; does he just stand there waiting for her to come out? He tried it out, to see if it felt right. He clicked his heels together, straightened his back, and defiantly faced the doors to the bathroom. They were both slightly ajar, leaving a crack of a few inches, through which golden light spilled out, and he could see a shape moving back and forth. He could make out when she passed by, obscuring the light for a split second. It was only a flash of scarlet from her dress but it was enough to get his hearts racing. To stop his hands trembling he put them in his pockets. That didn't feel right, so he took them out and moved them to his sides. Too awkward. He tried everything he could think of- arms folded, behind his back, hands held together in front. The frantic adjustments to his pose were only serving to increase his nervousness as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Then the voice came again from the bathroom- at once thrilling him and heightening his sense of an impending collision. 

“You took so long I'm expecting something spectacular for how long you kept me waiting. And I don't mean just you wearing a new hat.”

Hearing her voice again made him realise that being able to stand still and keep his cool would not be an option, so he did the only thing he could think of. He sprinted to the light switch on the wall and flicked it, filling the room with darkness apart from the soft glow coming from the bathroom, and the small brass lamp sitting on River's desk, which he promptly ran over to, switched off, and stood next to. He suddenly felt very silly stood in the shadows, but there was no going back as he saw the light go off in the bathroom, heard the high heels clicking on the tiles, and heard the doors creak as she pushed them open. 

Why was he terrified of his own wife?

His fingers silently clenched and unclenched, and his toes resumed their dance. 

“Oh sweetie...” She chuckled devilishly from the darkness. “..I spent all this time getting ready for you and now you want to play hide and seek?” He heard her slowly take steps towards him. He could also hear the rich satiny material of her dress shifting over her skin as she moved, and he felt his skin prickle with goosebumps. “Well okay then...” She continued her unrelenting advance. “...but only if you promise to make the most of it...” She was so close he could hear her take a deep breath as she reached out her hand towards him... “...and get me very very untidy.”...and put it on his chest. 

He tensed up, and she sharply pulled her hand away.

There was a long pause. The Doctor could no longer hear where River was. The antique clock which until now had sat unnoticed on the fireplace ticked the seconds away, the beats not just marking the passage of time, but exaggerating it and heightening it's intensity, and drawing it out like a bowstring being pulled back. Then her voice came disembodied from the blackness, though it was no longer playful, but low and serious. “Who are you?” He opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't find the words. 

Without warning a hand grabbed him round the throat and slammed him backwards painfully down onto the desk. He felt her rest the weight of her body on top of him, her thigh uncomfortably but not painfully leaning into his crotch, and then she shifted, and he knew she was leaning over to move her hand to the little switch on the base of the desk lamp.  
“Don't..” He started, but didn't get to finish the sentence. 

For a split second after the light came on he could see the deep fury burning in her eyes as their noses were almost touching, but as quickly as he glimpsed it, it was gone. Her expression relaxed, anger disappearing like blood in water, and she loosened her grip on his throat without completely letting go. He didn't have to question what she had noticed that had caused her to soften so quickly. It is a singularly unique feeling when two souls which are joined beyond the boundaries of time and space are reunited, even if it is through the window of unfamiliar eyes. 

It was as if someone had pressed the pause button, and they lay there- her on top of him, sharp unidentified articles pressing into his back going unnoticed, her hair shaken loose from it's once precisely pinned position tickling his face, eyes locked on each other, unmoving. After an eternity, he smiled apologetically, and lifted his hand up, sheepishly waving his fingers at her.

“Hi.”

“Hi.” She said back, tears welling up in her eyes. “Oh sweetie..” She sighed, then threw her arms around his neck “...how did it happen!?”

“Spoilers.” He said, gently pulling her out of the hug so he could look at her face again. She narrowed her eyes at him and smiled.

“Sweetie, it doesn't count as spoilers if I wasn't there.”

“Yeah but how do you know, it could be part of your future.”

She stroked his cheek with her hand. “Then why were you stood in the dark, in my room, too petrified to even say hello. Obviously you knew this would be the first time I saw this face.” 

“Ah” he said, nodding, conceding defeat. “I'll tell you about it soon, I promise. But for now let's not linger on sad stories.” Then a thought struck him. “Wait, hang on. So...this is the first time I've seen you with this face...and this is the first time you've seen this?” He said, pointing at himself. River looked at him confused, but nodded. With that, the Doctor sat up, putting his arms around River's waist and repositioned them so he was sitting upright with her in his lap. He grabbed both her hands in his. “Doctor Song...this is us meeting in the correct order. The first time seeing each other- at the same time!” Delighted realisation dawned on her face, and he grinned back at her.

“Hi.” He said.

“Hi.” she replied, also grinning. 

As he gazed at her, he noted that she looked slightly different to how he'd ever seen her. She was as timelessly beautiful as ever, but the Doctor began to realise that this was a River who was older than he'd ever seen before. To a human it would be imperceptible, but he could see it in her eyes, in the subtle angle of her smile, and was that a single silver curl coming from her temple? 

It was as if she'd read his mind, and she broke eye contact with him, looking downwards like a schoolgirl in trouble. 

“Ah yes. Unfortunately you've stumbled on a pretty big spoiler yourself sweetie.” He stared at her with a puzzled expression. “You're thinking...this is an older River than I've ever met. Older even than...” Her eyes flashed up at his “...the library?”. 

He felt his hearts skip a beat. 

“Yes, okay. You've figured out by now that if I'm here, and I'm real (which I am), I must have escaped from the Library's matrix somehow.” She bopped him on the nose with her finger. “But it's like you said, lets leave the stories for another time.”  
“But...but...” He stammered. So she put a finger to his lips and pushed him slowly back onto the desk. “But...” He continued. Her thigh resumed it's previous position, and as she leant in to kiss him she bent her knee, stroking him between his legs with hers, causing him to take a sharp intake of breath. 

She kissed him and his eyes closed in pleasure at the taste of her, and the sensation of her tongue in mouth. But then the library flashed into his mind, and he couldn't bring himself to drop the subject.

His eyes flickered open.“Mrrrvrr” He said, and she withdrew. He put his hands on her face, and looked at her seriously. “River. You have to tell me how you got out. This is important to me. This-” His train of thought was distracted as he looked down River's body pressing down on him. Her floor length satin dress spilled over both of them, but at the top it was strapless, her shoulders and arms exposed. He supposed it hadn't been made to be worn in a position like this, since it was failing to successfully contain his wife's breasts. The soft swell of her generous bosom spilled out of it onto his chest, to the point where he could see the slightest pinky hint of the edge of her nipple. Before he could control himself he took his hand and ran his thumb along her breast where it met the edge of the dress, and bit his lip as he felt the flick of her hard nipple as he passed over it. 

She cocked an eyebrow at him and he looked up and smiled devilishly.

She put her hands on the desk, either side of his head, shifting her weight onto them, and then slid upwards, simultaneously pushing both of them further onto the desk, causing more papers and items to fall to the floor with a clatter, stroking her thigh up his groin again, and shuffling herself further out of the dress, causing her breasts to completely fall out. He gritted his teeth and growled, and she felt him go hot and hard through his trousers. A shiver of excitement passed down her body as she moved her hand down and felt the bulge.

Breathing heavily, he licked his thumbs, then moved them down to her nipples, where he continued flicking them whilst massaging her breasts with his palms, all the while laying excited kisses around her neck. Then quick as a flash with one hand she unzipped his trousers and plunged her hand into his boxers, grabbing him hard. He groaned as if in relief, and then bit her on the shoulder, and she moaned whilst stroking him. 

“Sorry my love, you were saying?” She purred, playfully. 

He leant up and whispered in her ear. “I want you River. ” If she thought she couldn't have gotten any wetter it turned out she was wrong. That deep Scottish snarl affected her in a way she wouldn't have thought possible before now. She leapt off him and bent over, reaching under the multiple folds in the heavy skirt of her dress to pull her black lace panties down, shaking them off her foot in desperation to be back on top of him. He stayed on the desk, propped up on his elbows, watching her and grinning. Then without a word of warning she moved back towards him and pulled his boxers and trousers off in one motion, and dropped them absent-mindedly to the floor as she climbed on top of him. She leant in for a quick, deep, passionate kiss, but then couldn't wait any longer, and moved to position him at her entrance. He drew his hand downwards under her skirts- presumably, River thought, to guide her. Instead his fingers moved up and began rhythmically stroking her wet opening, and then ventured to her clit, touching and moving over it in every way he knew she liked. She began to breathe heavily and run her hand over herself, stroking her breasts and face, her skin glistening with sweat, . Reluctant to stop because he was enjoying the view, but fearing she might come too soon, the Doctor withdrew, and she immediately pushed herself onto him. 

They both gasped and then groaned as she began to move her hips, rocking agonisingly slowly against him. He gripped her waist tightly, his fingers going white- there would be red marks left on her soft flesh there for hours. He moved into her deeply, and she felt her body well up with heat and energy, growing and pulsing second by second. The slow motion was too intense for both of them, and they began to speed up in unison, in hopes of extending the moment out. This happened several times over, as waves of sensation passed through them. They would speed up, then slow down again when they felt they could take it. An unspoken conversation between their bodies, which despite one of them looking completely different still communicated perfectly. 

Then when they both were shining with sweat and gasping, their eyes met. It was like lightning. The Doctor held the back of River's head through the mass of curls, and the rhythm of their bodies increased suddenly. They both held their breath and gritted their teeth as the feeling reached it's crescendo until it was almost too much to bear, and then she felt him come inside of her, and on top of the physical feeling, the mental stimulation pushed her over the edge, and she moaned as she felt the orgasm pour over her also. 

She pulled herself off him, and collapsed onto his chest. Between her desperate gasps for air she could hear his hearts hammering, and feel his ribs moving up and down. Then his arms came around her and held her tightly like a precious thing. She looked up at him, which was a bit uncomfortable for her neck at that angle, and saw that he was looking at her, face exhausted and sweaty but eyes filled with love. His thick grey hair was sticking to his forehead.

After many minutes of contented silence, River was almost ready to fall asleep, when she heard the Doctor clear his throat.

“What if your bow-tie wearing husband catches us?” He said, running his fingers through her hair. She looked up at him, he was grinning impishly.

“Well. I think firstly, I'd ask you to give him a few pointers.”

He chuckled, then pushed himself upright with one hand, holding River securely in the other so that she didn't fall onto the floor. Then he put her arms round his neck, and then lifted her up, holding her legs either side of his hips. He began to carry her towards the Tardis. 

“I think we both need some sleep, Doctor Song.”

“Professor”

“Doctor sounds better.”

As he approached the doors they opened expectantly. “Thank you dear.” He whispered to the ship, as he stepped into the console room.


End file.
